


cradle you

by TheMintPen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Excessive Cuddling, M/M, Suggestive Dialogue, i guess, in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMintPen/pseuds/TheMintPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So…bad day?”</p><p>Keith let out a snort as he mumbled into Lance’s chest, “That’s an understatement.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	cradle you

_Something like that blast couldn’t have killed him, right? He was too stupid to die from something like that, too hard headed and thick skinned. It couldn’t all be over this quickly, in the blink of an eye, the snap of a finger, in the weak beating of his heart._

Keith sighed as he finally managed to get the door to his apartment open, the long day at work combined with the sudden downpour on the way home did nothing to improve his already sour mood. The figure laying on the couch in the dark living room seemed to pick up on the tense atmosphere he’d brought in with him, almost like a rain cloud followed him into the building. “You look like a drowned cat.” Keith glared at Lance as he started to make his way to the bedroom to change out of his wet clothes. “Oooooh, a drowned and murderous cat! Something new today!” Keith simply turned around and flipped the grinning idiot his middle finger before slamming the door and stripping.

_If he’d been smarter, seen through some of Sendak’s plan somehow, acted like the paladin he was supposed to be…none of this would have happened. Guilt and despair fought for dominance in his mind as the rest of team rushed around trying to figure out what to do, it all sounded muffled to Keith though, like he was underwater. All he was aware of was the unconscious body lying in his arms, cradled in his arms. He wasn’t even sure of how he had gotten to this position, why it was him and not someone else, but he wasn’t letting go. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t._

He at least felt a little more human now that he was in dry clothes, wet socks were almost worse than fighting against an evil alien race. Keith walked back out to the living room to find Lance sitting with his head against one of the armrests of the couch, legs stretched out in front of him and a mug of tea on the table steam still rising off it. He bypassed the tea and went straight for the couch, practically falling into Lance’s waiting arms both of them letting out a soft grunt as Keith’s face hit Lance’s chest. Arms were wrapped around backs as they just sat there, relishing in the small amount of comfort this action held. Keith felt one of Lance’s hand gently begin to stroke the back of his head, and some more of the tension drained away. Lance was an idiot, but at least he knew when to be quiet.

_God, he just wanted him to speak. He just wanted to hear one stupid word out of his stupid mouth. Keith wanted to take him by the shoulders and shake him, shake him awake and tell him this joke was enough, it wasn’t funny. It wasn’t funny at all. He just held him closer, tighter, until Shiro gently pried his hands away, saying something how they needed to form a plan so they get a new crystal for the ship, so they could save Lance. They could save Lance. He could save Lance. Then he could be better so this didn’t happen again, to anyone, but especially to the unconscious boy lying in front of him._

“So…bad day?”

Keith let out a snort as he mumbled into Lance’s chest, “That’s an understatement.” There was silence for a few more moments before Lance spoke again, his voice a little softer this time.

“Hey.” When he didn’t continue, Keith raised his head, letting his chin rest on Lance’s chest now. His nose was immediately ambushed by Lance’s pointer finger accompanied by a high pitched, “Boop!” as he pressed down. Keith scrunched his nose in response and rose up a little bit but was prevented from leaving as Lance had both arms wrapped around him again.

“Don’t do that.”

“You said not to do in public. We’re not in public.” Keith frowned and scrunched his nose up again as Lance laughed and tugged him back down to rest on his chest. “Plus you make an adorable face when I do that, makes up for your personality.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Excuse you, I am Mr. Personality! I am a true gentleman, a paragon of manliness!”

“I wasn’t suggest you weren’t manly, Mr. Personality. I’m pretty sure I can feel your manliness right now.” Keith raised an eyebrow and Lance responded with a smirk of his own, before letting out a laugh. “What?”

“I just think it’s funny how I’m always the one cradling you in my arms now.”

Keith scoffed, “I don’t think qualifies as cradling-“

Lance leered as he pulled Keith closer until their noses were touching and their breath mingled in the small amount of personal space that was left. “No,” he whispered, “The cradling comes after we _bond,_ doesn’t it?” Keith felt a light blush on cross his cheeks before he closed the distance between their lips for a moment, if for no other reason than to stop the uncomfortable staring contest that had been happening.

Lance sucked in a quick breath at the unexpected kiss, but soon they both relaxed into it. Hands were everywhere, Keith was no longer shivering from the weather, and instead of letting out smart remarks Lance was letting out moans as lips were bit and mouths moved. They pulled apart for a moment, eyes just shy of becoming unfocused and glassy but lips still plenty red and swollen. Without exchanging words they both agreed that any “bonding” activities could wait until later in the night. Right now, resting in the home of each other’s arms was more comfortable and desired than anything else in the universe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> guess who is officially voltron trash? 
> 
> i have a tumblr: http://themintpen.tumblr.com/


End file.
